


Light

by Liv_andletdie



Series: Zelink week 2018 [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, F/M, I haven't taken the prompt literally though, Oops, Zelink Week 2018, a little bit, more a ramble fic than anything else tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_andletdie/pseuds/Liv_andletdie
Summary: Link watches the stars and thinks on all that he knows of his life 100 years ago. And his Princess.





	Light

An inky blackness coated Hyrule, the moon hidden from view in her twirling dance through the sky. Only her sisters, the shining diamond stars, lit up the night. Their pin points flickering in and out of the young man’s gaze as he lay on his back, staring up into the infinite darkness above him. 

_Can she see?_ He wondered for a second, _Can she see how they shine?_

Link dug his hand into the grass beside him, the thin green stalks tickling his finger tips. He pondered on how his skin had grown so tough, thick calluses from a century ago still littered his palm. Surely they must have come from weilding a sword? Or a bow? He was fairly adept with them he knew. It was almost instinctual, he had to have been trained… mustn’t he? 

Fear threatened to claw at his throat, like a wild and hungry animal. His memory was still blank, years of his life just beyond his reach. Link tried not to dwell on it, to stay focused on his quest. The Princess. The Princess needed his help. 

She was always there. In the corner of his mind, hiding in the shadows. Every thought, every action led back to her. Like the pinprick of light at the end of the tunnel, he was drawn to her. The images she’d left him on the slate, snapshots of a world long gone, where the only tie he had to his life a hundred years prior. Flashes of moments and movements, a man who wasn’t him and a Princess born of the heavens. In those moments he watched, listened, and tried to remember how it felt. The heat on his shoulders, the ground beneath his feet, the weight of the sword on his back, and the rush of blood as emerald eyes locked onto his. 

Link closed his fist, ripping the grass from the ground and letting it float away on the breeze. He tried to root himself to the present once more. Ruminating on used-to-bes and could-have-beens would only hurt him in the long run. He watched the small green strands as they floated away from his fingers, curling into the dark night sky, before vanishing from sight. 

How long had he been sitting out here? Watching as the sky changed from blue to red to black. Had he told anyone where he was going? He didn’t think so, the people he wanted to talk to now only existed in his memories. 

Link’s traced his gaze over the stars, trying to think if he’d ever bothered to learn about them, if he’d ever bothered to sit and watch as he was doing now. Somehow he doubted it. The man in the memories was silent and cold. He had an apocalypse to prevent and a princess to guard, He was far too busy to sit and stare at points of light a million miles away. 

A strange regret settled over his chest. 

He hoped, he wished, that the man in his memories had been kind. Had taken a day off or two to rest, that he’d loved his family and his friends. Even if he couldn’t remember them now, their names and faces lost like the blades of grass in the breeze, his heart still ached for their warmth. 

_Maybe she would know?_ His treacherous mind was pulled back to the princess. The goddess with the golden hair. No matter how he tried to distract himself he always came back to her. 

Biting back a cry of frustration he pulled more grass from the ground, tugging and throwing the blades of green into the sky. He tried to focus on them but as they danced through the sky he thought about her eyes and how they would look framed by moonlight. 

_Zelda_

Thoughts and feeling flooded his bones. Make believe memories of a woman with a smile like the sun and a laugh like wind. Knees muddied as she knelt amongst the flowers, hands scraped as she clawed at the dirt. He could feel her wrapped in his arms, her tears on his shoulder. Her body shaking with sobs and cries as he pressed her against him. 

_He must have loved her,_ Link thought, his fist falling open to the midnight air. _He must have loved her if he’d been willing to die for her._

But was that any different to what he was doing now? His eyes drifted to the castle in the distance. The red and purple lights visible even this far away. She was in there. The Princess. And Link knew, watching as the clouds swirled around the ancient home, that he would risk his life to free her. 

It was all too complicated. 

Link turned his eyes to the sky, blinking back bitter tears. He was exhausted, drained from a fight he wouldn’t win, he wanted to rest. And as he looked up at the stars he imagined that each point of light was a friend he had lost. Countless names and faces assigned a place in the heavens. 

_Can she see them?_ He wondered, _Can she see the stars?_

_~Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! Zelink week! This is the first entry for “Light” I didn’t take the prompt very literally. I tried to explore how confusing it all must be to Link with Zelda being the only really clear point in his life at that moment. She’s the one he remembers, she’s the one who knows him, she’s his light at the end of the


End file.
